Don't Worry Baby
by IsaBones
Summary: Songfic inspirada na música "Don't Worry Baby - Lorrie Morgan & The Beach Boys". Ela precisava dele. Ele precisava atendê-la. Já estava na hora de algumas coisas serem ditas...


_Well its been building up inside of me__  
__For oh I don't know how long__  
__I don't know why but I keep thinking__  
__Something's bound to go wrong_

Temperance Brennan sempre foi uma pessoa racional. Achava uma explicação lógica e científica para tudo, e achava como se nada fosse capaz de mudar seu modo de pensar... Até ela conhecê-lo. Aquele homem. Aquele certo agente do FBI que a designou como parceira e que agora era o seu amigo. O seu melhor amigo.

Mesmo consciente de quanto aquele moreno era lindo, sensível e companheiro, algo sempre a empurrava de novo para trás, toda vez que ela sentia que se aproximava demais. Na mente brilhante dela, isso era errado. Quer dizer, ele era seu parceiro, e seu relacionamento deveria ser inteiramente profissional.

Ela jurou a si mesma que nunca se derrotaria pela mera ilusão de se entregar a ele.

Até aquele dia. O dia em que eles encontraram mais um corpo. O corpo de outra jovem estudante que foi morta por um suposto assassino em série, que eles deveriam ter pegado, e que eles falharam, mais uma vez, pois não tinham nenhuma pista sequer do desgraçado. Era isso que passava na mente dela naquele dia. Para ela, sua profissão era um fracasso, toda a vez que um novo corpo aparecia, mas nenhum suspeito era preso.

O parceiro, o melhor amigo, Seeley Booth sabia que isso a chateava. E isso o fazia ficar com muita raiva. Ele achava que não podia fazê-la feliz como gostaria. Era assim sempre que ela saía furiosa e se sentindo culpada de uma cena de crime.

Uma coisa era certa. Ele sempre a fazia se sentir melhor, mesmo não percebendo isso.

Brennan sai dando passos largos e de imediato alguém a segura pelo braço.

-Bones, espera.

-Booth, me solta. –Ela não se vira e tenta se soltar, lutando contra força dele. Mesmo sabendo que isso era inútil.

-Eu não vou te soltar até que você se acalme.

-Eu estou calma, Booth. – Ela disse, praticamente gritando.

-Ah, sim. Estou vendo. –Ela sabia que ele foi irônico.

- É sério, Booth. Estou cansada, me deixe sozinha. – o tom de tristeza na voz de Temperance era claro.

-Tudo bem, eu te deixo ir... – Ele respirou fundo.- Só... Olhe para mim, Bones.

_But he looks in my eyes__  
__And makes me realize__  
__When he says "Don't worry baby"__  
__Don't worry baby__  
__Everything will turn out alright _

Ela finalmente se dá por vencida, suspira fundo e vira para encará-lo. Havia lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, e algumas outras já corriam livremente pelo seu rosto. Num impulso natural, Seeley a puxou e a envolveu em um abraço.

-A culpa não é sua, Bones. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela já soluçava, conforme mais lágrimas caiam.

-Não se preoculpe, Bones. – Ele dizia beijando o topo de sua cabeça. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Booth fez sinal para que os outros agentes recolhessem o máximo de evidências e enviassem para o Jeffersonian.

_I guess I should've kept my mouth shut__  
__When I start to brag about his car__  
__But I can't back down now because__  
__I pushed the other guys too far _

-Vamos, embora. Você precisa comer alguma coisa. – Booth a guiou em direção ao carro.

-Mas e a cena do crime, Booth? Nós não podemos deixar tudo assim...

-Ei! Confie em mim, ok? Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo... – Ele dizia enquanto continuava a empurrando para o carro - Agora, entre no carro.

-Ok...

Brennan entrou no carro, sem muito resistir. Era algo realmente estranho, Booth era o único homem que conseguia se aproximar tanto dela. Levando em conta que todos os outros que tentaram tal proeza foram empurrados para longe por ela. Todos eles. Sully, David, Hacker, nem algum outro cara conseguiam fazer o mesmo que Booth. Ele a dominava.

_He makes me come alive__  
__and I makes he want to drive__  
__When he says "Don't worry baby"__  
__Everything will turn out alright_

Booth dirigia atento a estrada, enquanto Brennan pensava no quão bem o parceiro lhe fazia.

Nenhum outro amigo, nenhuma outra pessoa a fazia se sentir tão bem. Tão viva. Mesmo na pior das situações.

Dentro do carro o silêncio reinava, até que Brennan notou que Booth fez uma curva diferente.

-Booth, você virou errado.

-Não virei, não.

-Claro que virou, Booth. O Diner fica para lá. – Ela disse apontandopara o outro lado da estrada.

-E quem disse que é para lá que estamos indo? – Ele sorriu para Brennan e ela corou.

Poucos minutos depois, Booth estacionou em frente a um bar, um pouco parecido com o que eles estavam acostumados a ir, mas incrivelmente, esse parecia ser mais confortável.

Booth fez os pedidos e sentou-se a uma mesa com Brennan. Depois de rirem e conversarem bastante. Houve uma troca de olhares, mais intenso e profundo do que os outros que aconteceram antes. E Booth viu ali uma oportunidade perfeita para dizer o que havia guardado por muito tempo...

_  
__He told me "Baby, when you race today__  
__Just take along my love with you__  
__And if you knew how much I loved you__  
__Baby nothing could go wrong with you" _

-Bones, antes que você fuja de mim como fez com os outros caras, você precisa saber...

-O que, Booth?

-Eu te amo.

-Nós já falamos sobre isso antes, Booth. Você também sabe que eu te amo! Você é meu amigo e... – Brennan sorrri.

-Não, Bones. – Booth a interrompeu. - Não é assim que eu te amo. O que estou tentando te dizer é que... – Ele passa a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. – Você é a mulher que eu quero para mim. Para a vida inteira.

De repente, Brennan se levanta da mesa, aparentemente abalada.

-Eu preciso ir...

Booth deixa o dinheiro para pagar a conta em cima da mesa, se levanta e vai atrás dela, que caminhava em direção a porta.

-Aonde você vai?

-Eu vou para casa. Amanhã nós temos que trabalhar... –Ela continuava caminhando, cada vez mais rápido. Saindo de dentro do estabelecimento. Ele também aumentava o ritmo de seus passos, seguindo-a até o lado de fora.

-Isso é bem típico seu. - Ele gritou- Você vai mesmo sair correndo e se esconder? Nós não podemos fugir disso para sempre e você sabe muito bem.

Booth pára e põe a mão na cintura, nervoso. Brennan continua andando. Booth respira fundo.

-Se você tivesse realmente idéia do quanto eu te amo, você não estaria fugindo de mim.

Brennan pára.

-Olha, Bones. –Ele foi diminuindo o tom de sua voz. – Apenas me ouça. Porque tem que ser tão difícil?

Ela se vira e sua resposta foi surpreendente.

-Porque eu não quero te magoar. Eu não sei lidar com sentimentos, Booth. –Os olhos dela começaram a marejar. – Eu nem sequer sei se eles existem. Se estar com você, significa que eu não poderei corresponder corretamente ao que você espera de mim, eu prefiro estar distante disso tudo...

Booth se aproxima.

-Acredite, Bones. Você nunca me magoou. Eu te aceito do jeito que você é...

-Esse pode ser um grande erro, Booth.

-pode até ser, mas é um erro do qual eu não vou me arrepender mais tarde e que eu não vou perder a oportunidade de cometê-lo. – Um sorriso cheio de desejo apareceu no rosto dos dois.

Booth se aproxima e encosta seus lábios no dela. Brennan corresponde ao beijo e o aprofunda. Mas logo eles se separaram, pois se lembraram que estavam que estavam em uma calçada.

-Nós deveríamos terminar essa conversa em um lugar apropriado, não acha? – Ele sorriu ainda com os lábios próximos dos dele.

-Finalmente concordamos em alguma coisa! – ele riu.

_  
__Oh what he does to me__  
__When he makes love to me__  
__And he says "Don't worry baby"__  
__Everything will turn out alright _

Os dois entraram no carro, e depois de alguns minutos, Booth estacionou em frente ao prédio de Brennan e os dois entraram no elevador. Parecia que demorou um século até eles chegarem ao tão desejado apartamento 2B. Brennan abriu a porta com pressa, deu passagem para Booth entrar. E lentamente fechou a porta atrás de si. Para então dar início a noite mais esperada e excitante da vida deles...

Naquele dia, eles tiraram uma conclusão. Chegaram a um fator em comum. Não importa como a Dra. Brennan ou o agente Booth lidava com relacionamentos. Só uma coisa era certa: Ela acredita em química, ele em sentimentos. Mas, no fundo, tudo acaba sendo a mesma coisa.


End file.
